Waiting For You
by Fruituity
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto were best friends. They knew each others feelings, but never said it. Then Sasuke says something that broke Naruto's heart. Sasuke left, only leaving a note behind. How does Naruto feel? What happens when Sasuke comes back?
1. A Broken Friendship

**Hi! This is my second fanfic I have. This is also my first story I wrote myself on Go easy on meee Enjoy:D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor do I want to. --'**

**Waiting For You**

_Drip Drop._

_Drip Drop._

'_What the hell… What's that noise...?_'

The sky was filled with dark, rainy clouds. The noise of the rain had awoken a blonde haired boy. He opened his bright azure eyes and turned to the window.

Uzumaki Naruto noticed it was just the rain and tried to fall back asleep. Key word "_tried_."

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Naruto jolted out of bed at the sudden sound and landed flat on his face with a loud BAM. '_OW. That hurt!_' He picked himself up and shut the alarm. He looked at the time.

"HOLY CRAP! I'M LATE!" Naruto shouted, loud enough for the whole world to hear. '_I swear I put that alarm earlier_.' He dashed to the bathroom, brushed his teeth and took a quick shower. Naruto quickly put on his clothes and raced to the kitchen thinking, '_Why didn't the old hag wake me up!?_' If anyone saw him right now, they will only see a blur running by.

As he reached the kitchen, he saw toast, bacon, and eggs on a plate. There was a note next to the plate. Naruto read it as he started shoving the food down his throat, but not before saying a low "Itadakimasu." The note said:

_Naruto, _

_Hey brat. Don't blame me for not waking you up. I tried, but you just kept sleeping. Be grateful I made you breakfast._

_-Tsunade_

_P.S. It's raining. Don't forget to bring an umbrella, knowing the idiot you are._

'_Che. Old hag._' Naruto thought.

Naruto finished his food in record time. He grabbed his school bag and started to run out the door, taking an umbrella on the way.

He ran across the streets repeating "I'm late!" almost knocking down some people on the way. '_Can this day get any worse?_' Just then a car splashed Naruto. '_Spoke to soon_' Naruto let out a colorful line of words as he ran.

The school was in sight. Naruto ran faster and charged in the building after closing his umbrella.

He ran to his homeroom while getting scolded by some passing teachers and students to not run in the halls. Naruto didn't really care so he ignored them.

Naruto finally reached his homeroom and opened the door loudly. "Sorry _pant_ I'm _pant _late _pant_," he said, out of breath.

The homeroom teacher, Umino Iruka, looked at Naruto in the eyes. "Naruto, it's two weeks before you graduate from high school and you still coming in late," Iruka-sensei said in a strict, but kind voice. "Oh, and this is your detention slip for after school."

The class snickered as Naruto's jaw dropped. "What! Come on Iruka-sensei! I promise to not be late anymore. Please!" Naruto his hands together and did his best pleading eye at Iruka-sensei. Iruka used to be friends with Naruto's parents, so he has a soft spot for Naruto. Everyone in the class knew that.

"You told me that hundreds of times before, Naruto."

"I mean it this time!'

"You told me that lot of times too. Stop arguing with me. That's final."

Naruto pouted and when back to his seat. He slumped down into the chair. Naruto's friends went over to him.

"AHAHA. You got detention two weeks before graduation. That's bad ya know," said Inuzuka Kiba. A little white dog popped out of his shirt with a small bark agreeing.

This is Inuzuka Kiba, one of Naruto's best friends. He was with Naruto since kindergarten. Kiba has red triangle tattoos under his sharp, small pupil eyes with brown spiky-ish hair. He looks like a dog which brings you to another thing. Kiba is in love with dogs (more like obsessed). He brings his white dog, Akamaru, to school. How he doesn't get caught is a wonder.

"Um.. Kiba-kun, y-you shouldn't be so mean to N-Naruto-kun.."

To Kiba's left was Hyuuga Hinata. She used to have a big crush on Naruto since second year of middle school, but now she's going out with Kiba. She was short dark blue hair and has pale cream eyes. Next to her was her cousin, Hyuuga Neji. Neji has the same pale cream eyes and had long silky black hair. Girly, but no one dares to say that to him expect for his friends.

"I ha-," Haruno Sakura started.

Yamanaka Ino cut her off. "I have to agree with Kiba though Hinata."

A vein popped out of Sakura's head. "Don't cut me off Ino-pig!"

"Oh, I'm soooo sorry big-forehead Sakura," Ino said sarcastically. "I didn't notice you were talking."

"What did you say?!"

"Are you deaf or what big-forehead Sakura?"

Then they started another argument, throwing insults to another. Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino are childhood friends. Sakura has bright pink hair with emerald eyes. Ino had light blond hair with pale blue eyes. Naruto sweat-dropped at them.

"-Sigh- How troublesome," said a pineapple haired boy named Nara Shikamaru.

"-Munch munch- Yup. -Munch munch-," said a forever eating boy called Akimichi Chouji.

Nara Shikamaru has black hair tied up in a high pony-tail. A lazy ass with an IQ of over 200.

Chouji finished the bag of chips as he opened another one. Akimichi Chouji is a pretty fat guy. He says that he's big boned and gets mad at anyone who calls him fat. The thing he loves the most is food and snacks.

"Oh! Naruto-kun! You were late because of springtime youth! How great! Let's run around the school a hundred times to celebrate our youth!" said Rock Lee. He did a thumps-up and smile brightly, teeth shining. Lee had thick, bushy eyebrows and weird circle eyes. He also has a disgusting bowl hair cut.

Naruto hid his eyes with his hands before he got blind. "Agh… The light! And no, Lee, I came late because I over-slept. And no again, I'm not going to run!"

"Lee! Stop smiling! You're blinding him!" said Tenten. Misaki Tenten had two high buns on both sides of her head and black eyes.

Subaku Gaara just gave Naruto a blank look with his pale green eyes while Aburame Shino stayed silent. Gaara have massive eyeliner around his eyes. He has dark red hair and is another best friend of Naruto's. Shino was a mysterious guy. Doesn't talk much and has black circular glasses with a high collar shirt that hid his face.

Everyone was in a conversation except Naruto, who was just sitting in his seat, and Gaara, who was leaning against the desk. Then Naruto spoke up.

"Hey," all eyes turned on him "where's Sasuke?"

Uchiha Sasuke is Naruto's other best friend, and crush. Sasuke has black hair and eyes. He's a guy every girl wants.

"Hmm. Weird. He's always here first. I didn't see him," said Kiba.

"Um… Oh! He's over there," Hinata said softly.

"Hm. Weird. Sasuke would've been the first to comment Naruto about being late. Whatever, I don't want to think about it. Too troublesome," yawned Shikamaru.

RING

Naruto was about to go to Sasuke when the bell rang. Everyone left the room and went to their classes.

Sasuke walked out of the room as Naruto followed him. He tapped Sasuke on the shoulder and asked, "What's wrong? You're being more quiet then usual." Naruto had a worried face on.

"It's nothing. Don't worry. It'll probably fry your pea-sized brain if you do too much." Then he walked off.

"TEME! COME BACK HERE!" Naruto was going to chase after Sasuke, but the late bell rang. "Oh shit. I'm late!"

The rain didn't stop. It only became worse. Naruto knew something was going to happen today, but he couldn't think of anything. The day went by very slow as well to Naruto. The bell rang and Naruto was eager to go to lunch, he was starving. He also needed to know what was bothering Sasuke.

Naruto frowned. He admitted he loved Sasuke in his mind, and he knew Sasuke loved him as well from all the hints they had been giving each other. They know yet they ever said. Naruto had to find out what's with Sasuke. He didn't like seeing the person he loves being bothered and will do anything to help.

His stomach grumbled and he remembered how hungry he was.

'_Agh. All that worrying made me hungry. I'll ask him again when I'm full._'

"RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAAAAAAMEEEEEEN!!" shouted Naruto as he walked in the cafeteria.

He noticed people looking at him for a second before doing whatever they were doing. They were used to it, since they heard it for three years now.

Naruto went in the line waiting for his ramen. "One miso ramen please!" he said as he flashed a smile at the lunch lady. The lunch lady gave him the ramen and Naruto said a thank you to her.

Naruto looked around the cafeteria, trying to find his friends. When he spotted them, he walked over to them and sat next to Kiba.

Naruto said a hey and there was chorus of yo's, hey's, and hi's.

Thirty second went by and Naruto was half way done with the ramen. Sasuke came by the table.

"'ey," said Naruto with his mouth full of ramen.

"I need to talk to you," Sasuke's black eyes looked into azure ones. "Privately."

This is what ran in everyone's mind. '_He's going to finally confess. About time!_'

Naruto followed Sasuke into a hall where nobody was. Naruto's heart was beating loudly in his ears. '_Oh my god. It's so loud. I hope he doesn't hear it_.'

Naruto smiled brightly and asked, "Whats is it you want to talk about Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned around facing Naruto. Naruto's smile dropped a bit by the look in Sasuke's eyes. In his eyes were faints of sadness.

"Naruto… I…" Sasuke started.

"You?" Naruto gulped.

_Thump Thump Thump Thump Thump_

"Sorry, but I don't want to be your friend anymore…."

Naruto's eye widen at this as he stuttered, "W-what you m-mean?"

"You know what I mean," Sasuke responded as he walked away. Naruto jumped forward, onto Sasuke's arm.

"Wait! Why?!" He asked with tears threatening to fall from his sorrow filled eyes.

"Let go of me." Sasuke demanded.

"No!" Naruto said, but right after he said that, he was shoved to a side by Sasuke. He looked at Naruto before he walked away.

Tears poured out of Naruto's eyes as you sank into the floor. "Don't go…" Never did Sasuke turned back to even glance at him as he kept walking.

Sasuke turned at the corner and he, too, sunk to the ground as tears poured out of his eyes. '_I'm so sorry Naruto… I hope you forgive me in the future…_'

Naruto wiped his tears away before heading back to the cafeteria. He took a deep breath as he put a smiling face on. He didn't want his friends to worry about him and start blaming Sasuke even though it was his fault. '_He must have a reason to say that…_'

He went in the cafeteria waving to his friends. "Yo!" he said. "I'm back!"

His friends crowded around him asking question. Well mainly Sakura, Ino, and Kiba.

"Did he confess?!"

"Did he kiss you?!"

"What he say to you?! What happened?!"

Naruto's eye became sad for a split second, but pushed it away before anyone saw.

"He just talked about some stuff. It's not that important."

Disappointment wept in almost everyone's eyes. "Damn. That's it?"

Naruto smiled. It was a sad smile, but no one knew. "Yup. That's it."

**Hiya people! How's the story going so far? I was going to make this story earlier, but I didn't feel like typing it. I am a lazy ass.**

**Review if you want. Although I want you to, I don't wanna force you. Flames are allowed since I think it sucks. I'm a bad writer. Those who have good writing skills spare me someee :D**

**Fruituity : Hi people I want to introduce one of my friends. She corrected some stuff so I'll just give her credit just for the hell of it.**

**iiTzSami**** : Yea, I helped her out, but not much.. She is sooooo much of a better writer than I am, so ya better review her! Tho.. She could be really stubborn about sumins things**

**Fruituity : You make it like you're not stubborn. :T Oh, and people, she has some stories too so check it out:D**

**iiTzSami : I might be stubborn, but at least I ain't a lazy ass like you. Blahhh! XP I'm kinda hyper today ppl, so excuse my childish wayz.**

**Fruituity : Okay whatever. See you in the next chapter if you're there. It might come soon so be patient!**

**iiTzSami : Bye ppl! But don't get your hopes to high! She's reallllllly lazy on stuff like these! Cya next time!**

**Fruituity : Don't listen to her. She's weird.**


	2. Graduation and the Note

**Hello my beloved readers! How's the story to all of you? To tell you in advance, there is going to be a lemon in the next chapter. I'm sorry people who wanted to review, or whatever, on my first chapter and couldn't because they don't have an account. I didn't notice that I didn't allow anonymous people review . . It works now. **

Rain.

It was still raining. It's been a week already. It's pouring so hard. It's gloomy and sad. Just like how Naruto's heart is.

Dark and full of sorrow. Naruto still doesn't know why Sasuke said that. Every time Naruto walks up to him, Sasuke always walks away or ignore him.

'_My heart hurts so much… Why did this happen…? What did I do wrong…?'_

Naruto thinks that every single day. Why?

Nobody knew Naruto was in pain. He did a good job of keeping a smiling face up, but he couldn't take it anymore. They all found out Naruto was hurt yesterday…

_**Flashback**_

_It was a normal day of school. Classes went by normally, but during fourth period Naruto felt like he was going to just break down and cry._

_He wanted to go home as fast as possible so he can cry._

_His aunt, Tsunade, heard him cry one day. She was finished making dinner and yelled to Naruto to come down. When he didn't come down she was surprised because there was ramen for dinner and went upstairs._

_That's when she heard. She barged in and saw him crying on the bed. She was worried, but first said that big boys don't cry and when she got no response to that, she became more worried. Tsunade tried to find out what was wrong, but he didn't say anything. She didn't force him to say anything, so she dropped the subject and tried to comfort him._

_Tsunade said she was going to bring dinner to him and left saying, "When you're ready to tell me what's wrong, I'll listen to you. Don't make me worry so much."_

_During lunch, Naruto and his friends were at their normal table eating their lunch._

_Naruto puts his smiling mask on, but it came off when Sasuke came into the cafeteria. Just one look at him and his mask fell. Naruto just broke down crying. His sobs were loud as it vibrated throughout the cafeteria._

_It shocked everyone. And when I say everyone, I mean the whole cafeteria._

_No one ever saw Uzumaki Naruto cry that much before. And did not want to again, now that they know his crying form is so sad that even people watching him got sad._

_His friends were shocked as well. Never did they see Naruto cry like that in the years they knew him. They snapped out of it and tried to comfort him._

_No matter what they said, Naruto wouldn't stop crying._

_Then Iruka-sensei came by and saw Naruto crying. He asked, "What happened?" but no one knew the answer._

_Iruka-sensei told them to take him home. All of them brought him home because they were all worried. Hell, even Gaara and Shino had a bit of worry in their faces._

_Tsunade was surprised to see everyone in front of her house, but was replaced with worry when she saw Naruto. She brought Naruto up to his room as everyone crowded the living room. They all sat there in silence until Naruto's sobs was gone and Tsunade came down the stairs saying they could go back home or school now. Of course they picked home and everybody went separate ways thinking:_

'_What happened to Naruto?'_

_**End of Flashback**_

The next day came and it was still raining and the teachers were thinking of an indoor graduation. Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Tenten, Gaara, and Shino were in a small circle discussing what was wrong with Naruto.

"Maybe he went bankrupt," suggested Kiba

"Stupid! That's not worth crying so much over!" exclaiming Sakura.

"Sakura's right. Are you stupid or what?" yelled Ino. For once they agreed on something.

"Whatever made him cry like that has to serious! Oh youth!" Lee shouted. Everyone just glared at him

"Maybe he was hurt in some way that made him cry from pain," said Hinata, not stuttering one bit. She was too worried to.

"It's not that, I'm sure of it," said Neji, disagreeing with his cousin. "Remember when he broke both of his legs and got cuts all over his body when we were first years? Naruto didn't even cry. He only laughed saying how it really hurt."

Everyone thought of that time and sweat dropped.

"And if he cried because of pain," Neji continued, "then the wound would've been big and he would be in the hospital."

"That's true," Shikamaru said. Everyone looked at him in shock. He was participating in the conversation for once and was not saying "troublesome." "I'm still amazed that he healed from that accident."

Shikamaru finally noticed everyone was staring at him and said, "What?"

"Nothing."

Chouji turned to Gaara and Shino, who didn't say one word yet. "Do you guys have any idea?"

Everyone turned their eyes to them as Gaara and Shino shared a glance. Then Gaara sighed and said, "I think I know."

Gaara felt himself being jumped on by his friends. "WHAT?!" they all asked.

"Get off," he demanded and everyone did. No one messes with him even though he's their friend. Well, with the exceptional of Naruto.

"When Naruto came back from talking to Sasuke," Gaara started. "He acted a little weird. And the days after that, he acted weird too."

Everyone thought back and Sakura spoke up. "Now that you mentioned it, he was acting weird these pass few days."

"So Sasuke is the cause of this?" asked Kiba.

They all thought about it and at the same time they said, "Yeah..."

They all snapped their glazes at Sasuke. Sasuke felt himself being stared (glared) at and looked in their direction meeting all of their eyes.

He saw them get up and started walking to his desk and when they reached him, he said, "What?"

"What did you do you Naruto?" Neji asked

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Nothing."

Then they heard a snap. Kiba launched himself to Sasuke, grabbing onto his collar and yell, "What the fuck did you do to Naruto?! Answer me! And don't you dare say 'nothing'!"

Sasuke looked surprised but was replaced with a blank look. "I didn't do anything."

Before Kiba responded, Naruto ran into the room exclaiming, "Good morning everyone!"

He got a few responses and noticed his friends surrounding someone. He walked up to them with a smile on his face, but dropped a bit when he noticed who they were surrounding.

'_Why are they surrounding Sasuke?_' floated to his mind.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a confused face.

Kiba let go of Sasuke's shirt and responded. "Oh nothing. Just telling Sasuke something. Don't worry, it's not that important." Then they walked away to their seats.

'_Saved by Naruto_,' thought Sasuke.

'-Sigh- _They make it sound like Naruto is the only one hurt, even though they don't know what happened. I'm hurting too, in the inside._'

_**One Week Later…**_

The sun was shining ever so brightly as if it didn't rain at all couple of days ago. The ray of light flashed on a certain blonde hair boy making his hair brighter than it already is.

Naruto has been building up the strength to go tell Sasuke that he loved him, even though he knows that Sasuke doesn't love him.

Naruto arrived at school and went into his homeroom. There everyone was in dark blue with some white, gown.

He went to his seat only to be hugged from the front and behind. It was Sakura and Ino. They were both crying.

No, they were not crying from sadness or pain. They were crying from joy and happiness.

That's right. Today is their big day.

It was their graduation.

"Oh my god!!" Sakura and Ino both shouted. "We're finally graduating!"

Naruto had to smile at that. '_We're finally graduating…'_

"Yeah… We're finally are, aren't we?"

The two girls' jaw dropped. "Show some happiness Naruto! We're graduating!"

"OH YOUTH! WE'RE FINALLY GRADUATING!" Lee exclaimed. Lee's eyes sparkled as tears started streaming out of his eyes. Tenten sighed. Everyone else in the room cringe at the loudness of his voice.

The rest of the group chatted together after Naruto put his gown now.

"Man, we're finally going to be separated now," Neji sighed.

"It's sad, b-but we'll still keep in contact right?" Hinata said with hints of sadness in her voice.

Naruto grinned as he put his hand in front of him. "Promise we'll still keep in contact with each other?"

All of them smile as they put their hands on top of Naruto.

"Promise"

Everyone got their diplomas. Everybody cheered and shouted as they threw their caps up in the air.

"OW!" But as gravity pulls the caps down, some of them hit people on their heads with the corners.

Lots of people were crying. Even Naruto had tears in his eyes. '_Good bye high school. And hello to college and adult life._'

Naruto went to find Sasuke. He looked all over the school and didn't see a single hair of him.

He went to ask Iruka-sensei. "Hey, Iruka-sensei, where's Sasuke?"

"Oh, you didn't know?" Naruto looked at him confused. "Sasuke is going to move today so he left after the ceremony."

Naruto look at his teacher in disbelief. "W-what…?" He flipped his phone and tried to dial, but there was no service.

He dashed to the roof and dialed Sasuke's number.

_Ring Ring._

_Beeeeeep_

"_The number you have called is not available or is turned off. Please call back later_."

"Great." Naruto mumbled.

Naruto ran all the way to Sasuke's house and rang the door bell, only to be answered by Sasuke's brother, Itachi.

Itachi's eyes widen a bit before saying, "My, why are you here Naruto?"

"Where's Sasuke?!" Naruto tried to ask politely, but it sounded like it was a demand.

"Sorry, but you just missed him. He left already."

"Great, just great. When I finally have the guts to confess." Naruto muttered under his breath.

Naruto went back home and found Tsunade waiting for him.

She took out a folded up note and gave it to him. "Found it on the front door. Read it."

He took the note and walked to his room, locking it. "To Naruto" was on the top and inside the letter was:

_Dear Naruto,_

_Um… Hi, this is Sasuke._

At this, Naruto's heart skipped a beat. He continued reading.

_Naruto… I'm really sorry for what I said to you two weeks ago. I found out that my brother signed me up to a college in the USA without my permission. I didn't want to go, but Itachi forced me to. And I wrote this letter to tell you something. I love you Uzumaki Naruto. I really do. That time when I told you I didn't want to be your friend anymore. That was a lie. I didn't want you to be that sad went I leave, but I think saying that was worse. And I hope that somewhere in your heart will forgive me for what I've done to you. And if you love me back, then wait for me. I will come back. I promise. And if you don't wait for me and found someone else to love, then I wish you happiness forever. Well, good bye Naruto. Don't forget that I love you._

_Sasuke_

As he finished reading this letter, tears came down his face.

"Oh my god, Sasuke…"

He clasped his hand over his mouth as he continued crying.

Naruto stopped crying after a while. His sadness was replaced by happiness.

'_Stupid Sasuke. Why didn't he just tell me?_'

He looked down at the letter and smiled.

'_I'll wait for you teme. I'll wait for you to come back. And I love you too, Uchiha Sasuke'_

**Fruituity : Phew! Finally done with this chapter! I feel tired How was it people? Was it good? Bad? Tell me by reviewing**

**iiTzSami : And you said you wouldn't pressure the readers to review. But anywayz, I think this chapter was really good.**

**Fruituity : I'm not pressuring them! Reviewing is optional! Don't get confused by her my dear readers!**

**iiTzSami : Dear readers? Don't mind her ppl, she's kinda on the crazy side today… While me? I'm kinda pissed off. Anywayzzz, hoped ya like the chapter! Next is the lemon!**

**Fruituity : Eh. Yeah. There's going to be a lemon in the next chapter. Oh, and thank you to those people who reviewed! I'm so happy:D**

**iiTzSami : Okay, so ppls, because Fruity here is a lazy bum, you're gonna have to wait a while for the next chapy. I'm just the editor. So, hope you'll still be reading by then! We accept flames and any helpful reviews! Cya ppls! PEACE!**


	3. Sweet Revenge and Youtube

**XD! Helloooooo people!! I can't believe that I actually typed this fanfic. I am lazy if you didn't figure out yet. I'm a person who sits in front of a computer all day doing nothing at all. I'm bored out of my mind! –Sigh- Hope you enjoy this chapter as well as the other ones!**

**Warning****: Lemon between two guys. Don't read it if you don't want to.**

**( )-( )  
( -'.'-**** )  
( " )-( " )  
**

**USAGI-CHAN:DD**

* * *

_**Two Years Later…**_

It was been two years since Sasuke left.

Naruto was sad for the first few weeks, but got over it knowing the fact that he will come back.

Moving out of Tsunade's house, Naruto moved into the dorm in his school.

Naruto was now in his dorm, with the roommate of Kiba.

All of his friends were in the same college, which really surprised them.

"Funny." Naruto said, catching the dog lover's attention.

"What?"

"We all been friends for a long time, yet we never talked about which college we'll be going to. It's amazing how we all got into the same college."

Kiba smirked. "You got that right."

Naruto laughed and looked at the clock.

"Hey, we should be going to class now. Let's go!" Naruto said as he dragged Kiba out of the room.

Kiba struggled when Naruto dragged him through the hall, but paid no attention to him. What he did notice was people were staring at him. More like staring at what's he dragging.

Naruto turned around and saw a red-faced Kiba only in boxers. "Whoa. Did you forget to put your pants on?" Naruto said with a smirk.

"I tried to tell you moron! But you wouldn't let go," Kiba yelled and ran all the way back to his room. He came back a few minutes later and whacked Naruto on the head, hard.

Kiba walked away after hearing a satisfying "Ow." Naruto followed before him rubbing his head.

Before they go to their first period class, they will always meet up with their other friends in their secret spot. Sakura trees surround the place. There was flowers of every color and had a small, but clear and shining lake more up north. It was amazing that no one found this spot since it was so beautiful.

Nothing changed in the past two years. Sure, they all got more mature, but their friendship stayed the same. If not, they got closer. Some of them got together on their first years of college.

Ino was with Shikamaru. No surprise in that, since they looked like a married couple when they argued. Sakura ended up with Lee. Everyone was a bit surprised. They thought that Lee would end up with Tenten, but Lee just said that they were only good friends.

* * *

"YO!" Naruto greeted as he walked up to his friends. 

He was greeted back with some hi's and hey's.

"Anything new Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Um, let me think," Naruto put up a thinking face.

"Hey, if you think too much, your brain might pop," Ino said with a smirk.

"Shut up. Oh yeah. Itachi called me. He said we should go to his place today," Naruto said.

"What for?"

"Wants to talk us something or whatever."

Hinata looked at her watch and said, "We should be going now." Over the past two years, Hinata stopped stuttering.

Everyone said their goodbyes and headed to their classes.

_**At Itachi's House After School**_

All of them went to Itachi's house after school. They went to the front door and Naruto was about ring the doorbell when Itachi opened the door for them. The group of friends looked at Itachi strangely.

Kiba opened his mouth to say something. Then Itachi spoke. "I saw you from my window." Kiba closed his mouth.

Everyone went in and sat on the couches, everyone being familiar with this place.

Itachi sat down on the main seat and looked at everyone.

"And, what do you want? It better be important," Gaara said in a monotone voice.

"Are you going to give us food!?" Chouji said excitedly, jumping up from his seat, with happiness in his eyes.

Everyone just gave Chouji a blank look. "Okay, I'll shut up now." And he sat down.

"Anyways, what I'm going to tell you is important," Itachi said with seriousness in his voice.

"Hurry up and say it! You're wasting our time!" Ino raised her voice a little.

Itachi looked at her and she silenced. He focused on the rest of the group and said,

"Sasuke's coming back."

Little gasps were heard as eyes widen and mouths dropped. Shock went through everyone.

Then everyone turned their heads to Naruto, who had his eyes wide and mouth threatening to break off. His eyes were a mixture of surprise and happiness.

Silence filled the room, but Itachi broke the ice.

"Well, I'm leaving for a meeting now. You can stay here and talk about it." With that, he rose from his seat and went out the door, but not before giving Naruto a little glance.

* * *

"Well, the 'bastard' is finally back isn't he Naruto?" Neji asked 

Naruto gave out a beautiful and happy smile and said, "Yeah, he kept his promise."

Everyone else smiled as well. Who couldn't when Naruto gave out such a smile like that?

Naruto let out a laugh and scratched the back of his head with a silly grin on his face. "I feel so happy right now, but I can't seem to show it."

They all laughed and talked about Sasuke when Shino said, "Hey, why not get some revenge?"

Now that caught everyone's attention, forgetting the fact Shino actually talked.

Then Gaara said in his monotone voice, "I think that's a good idea, since Sasuke hurt Naruto a lot when he left."

As soon as the word left his mouth, everyone got an evil gleam in their eyes

"Revenge huh?" Naruto said with a smirk and a hint of evilness in his voice.

He turned his head around to face everyone else. "Anyone has any ideas?"

They all whispered amongst themselves when a hand rose. "I have one."

Everybody looked at the speaker. It was Shikamaru.

"Tell us!" Naruto said with a smile on his face. This was Shikamaru, and he always has good ideas. Everyone else stared at Shikamaru as he spoke.

"Okay, it's like this. Naruto you have to…" Shikamaru started. He said the rest as they all got amusement in their eyes.

_**Three Days Later…**_

It was today.

Today Sasuke is finally going to come back.

Itachi called Naruto the other day. He said that he forgot to say something. He said that Sasuke was also going to be in the same college as the rest of the group.

As for Naruto and his friends, they were working on the revenge.

Well, not really. The revenge didn't need a lot of work.

Now then, let's talk about Naruto now.

Naruto, Kiba, Gaara, Ino, and Hinata went to their first period class, which was math.

They walked in and saw Iruka-sensei at the front of the room.

Umino Iruka transferred into this college in the near end of last year. His previous school got bankrupt and could no longer pay the teachers. All the teachers in that school had to find another job. Luckily, Naruto found out that there were empty spaces for teachers in his college and asked Iruka-sensei to get the job here.

"Ah. Good, you're finally here," Iruka-sensei said when he saw them come in. "Go to your seats." They did as he said.

"Now then, since everyone is here now, I have an announcement to make. We're going to have a new student."

Whispers were heard as girls talked about if the new kid is going to a sexy guy. And the guys wished it was a hot girl.

Naruto started to have butterflies in his stomach. Of course he knew it was Sasuke.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Oh good, the student is here. Come in."

Silence filled the air as everyone in the room had their eyes on the door. The door opened and in came a tall raven man. His midnight hair swayed as he walked to where Iruka-sensei was. He turned to face the class. His cold onyx eyes looked around the room.

The whole class was gapping at the raven. Girls shrieked in pure joy. They had heart-shaped eyes when others had hearts coming out of them. A few guys had heart-shaped eyes too. But the majority of the guys groaned on how the new kid looked. They had a lesser chance of being popular now. But they have to admit the raven was a beauty.

"Quiet down class! This is Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke-kun, please introduce yourself," Iruka-sensei said with a smile.

"Hn. I'm Uchiha Sasuke. It's not nice to meet you," Sasuke said coldly with his deep silky voice.

Iruka-sensei looked at Sasuke and rolled his eyes. '_He never changes.'_

"Okay. Go sit next to the boy with blue hair," Iruka-sensei ordered.

Sasuke started to walk to the seat next to the blue haired guy while his eyes were fixed on Naruto. A small smile formed on his face, but no one saw it unless they had sharp eyes, which Naruto and his friends had.

The blue haired guy was in the back and Naruto was near the middle. Sasuke stopped in front of the azure eyed blonde and looked down at Naruto. Their eyes meet.

Naruto eyes were filled with happiness and chirped, "Sasuke!"

Sasuke smirked and said, "Hey usuratonkachi."

"Hey! Take that –," Naruto started, but was cut off by Iruka-sensei.

"Naruto! Have the reunion later! Class is in session!"

Naruto looked up to Sasuke with a sheepish grin. "Talk to you in lunch!"

Sasuke gave a little nod and walked to his seat. '_Iruka is as strict as ever.'_

* * *

The day went by slowly for Naruto. He was eager to go to lunch and have a chat with Sasuke. He waited two damn long years! 

Everything went by normally, except for the fact that a fan club had already formed for Sasuke. Kakashi-sensei was late for class with a lame excuse of being late, Lee and his shouting on how youth was wonderful, Sakura and Ino's daily argue.

Time finally pasted and now it was lunch. Naruto and the group went to their normal table. He saw Sasuke come in the cafeteria and was remained something. He was supposed to have his revenge! Naruto mentally smacked himself on the head as he thought about the plan.

_**Flashback**_

"_Okay, it's like this. Naruto you have to pretend to be in a relationship with someone" Shikamaru said._

"_WHAT!?" Naruto screamed, bursting everyone's ear drums._

"_Ouch! Idiot! He said to pretend, not real!" Sakura yelled at Naruto while rubbing her ears._

"_I know he said pretend! And even though it is pretend, I will not do that! I am loyal to Sasuke!" Naruto yelled back_

"_I agree with Naruto-kun! We should not do such unyouthful things! I will be a waste of your youthfulness!" Lee said jumping up from his seat._

"_Quiet Lee. It's not your revenge. And Naruto, do you want your revenge or not? I think that idea's pretty nice," Kiba said, looking at Naruto._

"… _I do, but…"_

"_No buts Naruto. Shikamaru, please do continue," Neji said._

"_As I was saying, you should pretend to be in a relationship with someone. Make Sasuke jealous. Then just say it was a lie in the end," Shikamaru continued._

_The idea of seeing Sasuke jealous perked Naruto up. He never did see him jealous before._

"_Okay, but who am I suppose to go out with? I'm not going out with a stranger," Naruto questioned._

"_Hm. I didn't think of that. Well, it's okay. We'll talk about it now. Who's not going out with somebody?" Shikamaru asked._

"_Let's see. Shino, Neji, Gaara, Tenten, Chouji… and that's it," Sakura stated._

"_The possible choices would be Neji nii-san and Gaara. Shino-kun and Chouji-kun is not really Naruto's type. And even though Naruto is bi, Naruto prefers guys more than girls, so Tenten is out," Hinata pointed out._

_Everyone stared at her when her face got all red. "Oh! Shino-kun! Chouji-kun. I didn't mean to offend you! It's just … Um …Ah…" Hinata said, trying to find the right words._

"_Don't worry about it," Shino and Chouji said._

"_Well, anyways, as Hinata said, Neji and Gaara would be one of the better choices. Now, which one?" Shikamaru said._

"_Neji! Since he's hotter!" Neji smirked._

"_No! Gaara's much cooler!" Gaara scowled._

_Everybody (the girls) started small arguments, but stopped when Naruto spoke up. "Hey guys, I think Gaara will be the better choice, Hey, don't take it the wrong way Neji!" Naruto said and raise his hands in defense when Neji gave him a look. "Gaara is my childhood friend and knows more about me. Not that you don't know anything about me Neji."_

"_Well, I guess Gaara's a better choice…" Everyone else agreed on Gaara._

_Gaara did a small smile in triumph to himself._

_The friends talked about the plan when Chouji suddenly said,_

"_Don't you think that's a bit too much?" Chouji feeling a bit pity for Sasuke._

"_Of course not. He deserves it and it's not like it's real." Kiba said disagreeing with Chouji._

"_-Sigh- How troublesome," Shikamaru whispered to himself as his eyes wandered to the window looking at the clouds. "It's not your choice to decide. It's Naruto's revenge. He decides whether or not he's gonna do it. And by the look on his face," Shikamaru turned to Naruto. "It looks like he wants to."_

_Everyone turned to Naruto and he was grinning from ear to ear now that he heard the whole plan and thought it was nice._

"_Noo! Naruto-kun! I told you not to do such unyouthful things!" Lee exclaimed while tears streamed down his face._

_**End of Flashback**_

Sasuke spotted Naruto and started to walk over to his table.

Naruto looked at Gaara as he looked back. Then, Gaara pulled Naruto down by his waist so Naruto was half sitting on Gaara's lap. He bends down and looked at Sasuke with the corner of his eyes to make sure Sasuke was watching. Gaara did a small smirk after he saw Sasuke looking shocked and a bit hurt. The red-head bended more down until his lips met Naruto's.

* * *

'_So this is how it feels like when kissing Naruto,'_ I thought. 

When I was picked to be the fake lover for Naruto's revenge I felt happy. Even if it was pretend.

I know it's wrong to think of your best friend like this, but I really love Naruto. After all, he did save me from misery. I thought back when we were only first graders. This is the one thing I can forget.

I was just a transfer kid. The kids in my class were all afraid of me. Even the teacher was a bit scared.

At home, my sister, Temari, and brother, Kankuro, never got along. We would always get into small fights and arguments. Sometimes we just ignore each other like his/her existent wasn't there.

But after I met Naruto everything changed. When I just transferred, kids in the class avoided me, but Naruto just came up to me and introduced me with that cheerful voice of his. He was my first friend.

After he came to my house one day, he lighten the whole place up (no, not like Lee with his blinding smiles).My siblings and I got along after that.

He was someone that was important to me.

Because of him, I got all these friends I have today.

Because of him, I am what I am today.

And because of that, I loved him.

Geez. When did I get that sappy?

* * *

'_Thank you Gaara! I really owe one to him now. I didn't know what to do after I remembered the plan. No wonder everyone calls me stupid,'_ Naruto thought, relieved. 

He turned so that it looks like he was kissing Gaara back. All his friends tried to bite back gapping at them. If they did, it would ruin the whole plan.

Gaara stopped and pulled back from Naruto. Naruto made a quick glance at Sasuke. There were jealousy, hurt, and shock on his face.

Being an Uchiha he is, Sasuke quickly hid his emotions, replacing it with a cold face.

"Hn. When did you guys start going out?" Sasuke said trying to not make his voice crack.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and said, "Um, it's been like two months already."

"I see… Naruto I need to talk to you." Before Naruto even responded, Sasuke pulled Naruto out of his seat and started to drag him out the cafeteria.

"Hey! Hey Teme! I could walk by myself!" Naruto yelled, struggling a bit.

Sasuke didn't respond and continued to walk to his dorm. He reached it and opened the door. '_Thank God for a single's room.'_ Sasuke walked into the room and locked the door. Then he slammed Naruto onto the wall pinning him.

"Ow! Teme! What are –," Naruto never got the chance to finish his sentence as Sasuke pressed his lips against Naruto's, kissing Naruto forcefully.

Naruto was surprised at first, but then he kissed Sasuke back with the same force. He tried to suppress a moan as Sasuke swiped his tongue across Naruto's lips.

Opening his mouth, Naruto let Sasuke's tongue into his mouth. His tongue roamed all over Naruto's mouth. He licked Naruto's gums and teeth. Sasuke touched Naruto's tongue and this time, Naruto couldn't hold back the moan.

Naruto let out a loud moan against Sasuke's mouth. He could feel Sasuke smirking right now. Sasuke pulled back due to lack of air and looked at Naruto.

Naruto eye's was half-lidded with lust and love. His cheeks were flushed while he was panting. After letting Naruto catch his breathe, Sasuke swooped down taking Naruto's lips again. He pushed Naruto down onto his bed never leaving Naruto's mouth.

_**Lemon Begins**_

'_When did we get to the bed?'_ Naruto thought as he kissed Sasuke. And boy, did it feel good.

Naruto kissed some people before, but not even one was like how Sasuke was kissing him.

Sasuke left Naruto's mouth earning a groan from him, but gasped when a tongue ran down his neck, sucking and biting on the sun-kissed skin. Naruto threw his head back in pleasure, exposing more skin.

The raven started to undress Naruto from his college uniform. He took off the shirt and threw it besides the bed. Sasuke sat up a bit and admired the blonde.

A half-naked guy with bright golden hair with stunning azure eyes. Cheeks flushed and toned chest with a six-pack.

'_Beautiful…'_ thought Sasuke.

Naruto squirmed under Sasuke's lustful stare. A smirk formed on Sasuke face as he went down and took Naruto's right nipple between his teeth. Naruto took in a sharp breathe followed by a moan.

He arched his back as Sasuke fiddled with his nub, flicking it with his tongue and biting it, and played with the other nub, squeezing it.

Then Sasuke took the left nipple while the right one was occupied by his hand. After playing with Naruto's nipples, Sasuke went downer and saw a bulge in his pants. He kissed the bulge making Naruto gasp.

"Sa-sasuke!" Naruto moaned out, bucking forward.

"Impatient are we?" Sasuke whispered huskily into Naruto's ear causing Naruto to shiver,

Sasuke unbuttoned Naruto's pants extra slow making Naruto almost whine. Almost. He hooked his finger on Naruto's pants and boxers, dragging it down making sure that it rubs onto Naruto's erection.

Naruto grunted as Sasuke continued to torture him. He raised his hips so it'll be easier to take off his pants. When Sasuke finally did take them off, he was under Sasuke's lustful watch again.

He felt a bit embarrassed as eyes roamed on his naked body.

The raven started to do butterfly kisses on Naruto's stomach, moving downwards until he was face to face with Naruto's member. Sasuke blew on it softly.

Naruto gasped and felt his member twitch. Sasuke then put the groin in his mouth. The blonde moaned loudly and bucked up suddenly making Sasuke almost choke, but didn't. He began deep-throating Naruto, sucking and nibbling it. Naruto was about to come, but then, Sasuke removed his mouth from Naruto's member.

"Why -_pant-_ did … you -_pant-_ stop?" Naruto said in a low voice.

"Beg," Sasuke said smirking.

"Nev-" Naruto started to say, but Sasuke blew on Naruto's erection. "Ahhh…"

"Say it," Sasuke said, blowing on it again, enjoying torturing Naruto.

"Please!" Naruto plead, really want to come now.

Sasuke lean down and put Naruto's member in his mouth sucking on it hard.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried as his came into Sasuke's mouth. Cum started to leek out from the corner of his mouth, but licked it away before it touched his chin. Sasuke started to strip himself and threw his clothes onto the floor.

Naruto was a bit shocked when he saw Sasuke's member as it stood proudly. Then Sasuke put three fingers in Naruto's mouth. Naruto started sucking and licking the three digits. When Sasuke thought it was slick enough, he pulled out his fingers and put it in front of Naruto's hole.

He tensed when he felt a finger go inside of him. It was uncomfortable. "Relax," Sasuke said, adding another finger. Naruto started to wriggle around and had balls of tears in his eyes. Sasuke added the third finger. Naruto's tears went down on his face as Sasuke pushed his fingers deeper into him.

"Ahhh… Mmm," Naruto moaned out. Sasuke smirked. He found Naruto's prostate.

The raven kept jabbing Naruto's prostate while stretching him out while Naruto let out loud moans. Thinking Naruto was stretched enough, Sasuke took his fingers out.

Naruto whimpered at the loss of contact, but stopped when he felt something big going into him slowly. It was painful. Naruto's cried a bit.

The Sasuke thrust himself into Naruto. The blonde yelled out in pain. Sasuke started to pump Naruto's member trying to make Naruto forget about the pain.

After a few moments, Naruto said, "Move teme." Which Sasuke gladly did.

Sasuke took out his member half way out and thrust himself back in Naruto. He did a few more thrusts, pumping Naruto's member at the same time, hitting Naruto's prostate every time. Naruto moaned as pleasure washed him away. Naruto came first.

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled out coming into Sasuke's hand and on both of their stomachs.

With one last thrust, Sasuke came too. "NARUTO!" He came inside Naruto and he dropped on top of Naruto.

_**End of Lemon**_

Deep breathing was heard. Then Naruto spoke up. "Hey Sasuke."

"Yeah?" "About me and Gaara dating." Sasuke felt pain in his chest. He forgot they were dating.

"It was my revenge. Your jealous face looked weird." The pain in Sasuke's chest lifted and said in relief, "So you guys aren't dating?"

"Yup. Ow! What was that for?!" Naruto said rubbing the spot Sasuke hit him on.

"For being an idiot." Sasuke looked at Naruto and smile. A genuine smile. Naruto smiled back and said, "I love you Sasuke."

"I love you too Naruto." Sasuke said with love in his voice. He snuggled up against Naruto and they were about to fall asleep when the door slammed open.

BAM! Sasuke and Naruto jutted up and saw all of their friends outside. All of them were red-faced. But that wasn't what Naruto and Sasuke were concentrating on.

What they were concentrating on was Kiba who was in the room. With a video-camera in his hands. Kiba sucked in air and ….

"YOUTUBE!!!!!" Kiba screamed and dashed out the door. Naruto's and Sasuke jaw dropped and quickly put on their pants.

"KIBAAAAAAA!!!!! COME BACK HERE!!!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled out.

They dashed out the door chasing Kiba.

Their friends' eyes followed them until they can't see Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba anymore.

They heard running and screaming as it shook the whole building. Everyone smiled.

**End**

* * *

**Fruityuity: Oh god. Finished! Yayyy:DD. Sorry people for the delay in this chapter. I was too lazy to type. O.o. Anyways I have some ranting I want to do. One, in other stories, when they kiss, the authors write that the characters stopped kissing because of lacks of air. Can't they just breathe through their noses? Two, shit comes out of your ass, so shouldn't the seme's fingers smell like shit? Lol. That's it. Oh, and give me another genre for this fanfic. I don't like it just being romance cause I know it's not all romance.**

**iiTzSami: ... mumblemumblecoughcough She's weird pplz. You're weird Fruity.**

**Fruituity: Yeah, whatever. People, if I put up another fanfic, it'll be a miracle, seeing how lazy I am. **

**iiTzSami: Yea, see how lazy she is pplz! But I have no right to talk right fruity? Heck, look at me, I haven't updated my stories in months! writersblock! Blame the block! anywayzzzz... Putting my idiotic side aside... there wasn't many mistakes this chapter, but I wouldn't know because I didn't read the lemon! anti-lemon person!**

**Fruituity: Right closet pervert. Hope you enjoyed this fanfic!**

**iiTzSami: Hey! I'm no closet pervert!**


End file.
